Welcome to Facebook, Connect and Share With The People in Your Life!
by TsunamiHatake
Summary: AU in which Harry returns to Hogwarts for his Seventh Year with Snape as Headmaster- and, what's this? The Wizarding World takes a step into social media! Snarry yaoi fic, Spoilers for HBP and DH, Character death, angst, and romance. And all the added personality of Facebook to boot :) Read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the New Year!

**A/N: Hello, world, it's me once again, here to bring you yet another yaoi fic between Severus Snape and Harry Potter. :3 First off, there are SO MANY fics about the HP gang and Facebook, and I know this idea is not fresh. I, however, did not rip this from anyone, and I've only read two fanfics dealing with HP and Facebook anyway. Sooo, that being said, I doubt this idea has been taken. This is just a side project while I'm working on my other story, Goblet of Seductive Fire (go read ittt!) WHICH will be updated... as soon as I write some more ^_^ SO ANYWAY, in my rendition of how the HP universe reacts to technology, *Snape voice activated* there shall be no foolish trickeries such as pornography accidentally posted as a status, or no blunders over how to send messages. No, Severus and Harry (and others!) are well taught in the technological world :) Also, DH spoilers (REALLY, who has not read the book yet?!) and Harry is 18, and by some magical force that remains unexplained, Snape is still alive XD SOOOO long intro over, read and enjoy :)  
**

* * *

"Welcome to Facebook! Let the Wizarding World step further into the future with this progressive technological system!"

Severus rolled his eyes. He didn't understand the reasoning for technology in the Wizarding World anyway; they were already years beyond the Muggle world, and they would forever remain advantaged. This was just a bunch of crap to add to his summer workload. Damn McGonagall for making him integrate this utter trash into the school year.

"We are going to teach you the ins and outs of using Facebook to interact with your fellow co-workers, as well as students! By the end of this seminar you will be able to identify the functions of Facebook, learn how to control who will see what you post online, and how to monitor your privacy controls! Let's get started, shall we?

Severus sighed. It was going to be a long summer.

* * *

"We are integrating technology into this year's studies. You will all be taught how to efficiently navigate through the internet, and you will be expected to utilize Facebook to interact with your peers and teachers, on a strict professional level. We believe this will promote health to our damaged souls as well."

Headmaster Snape ended his speech rather abruptly. He waved his hand and the famous Hogwart's feast appeared before the students. He took his seat as the normal chatter rose within the students. Whispers of, "Facebook? Sounds mental!" and, "What the hell is a Facebook?" erupted from all corners.

Harry eagerly tore into his feast at the Welcoming Ceremonies for the new Hogwarts school year. He was in his Seventh and final year, (although he was eighteen) and with no evil cronies to worry about, he was determined to live his life to the fullest. At least, that's what he told himself. On the inside Harry still dealt with a dark hole that was constantly growing deeper. He eyed the staff table wearily, seeking out the one man he knew would be returning to Hogwarts as Headmaster this year. Headmaster Snape, Harry had to admit that sat weird on his tongue, was seated directly in the middle, Professor McGonagal on the man's left. Harry tried to keep his eyes off the man, but he couldn't control himself. He hadn't seen Snape since he was released from St. Mungo's Intensive Care Unit. Harry couldn't help the way his heart would swell when he sat with the unconscious man. He felt like it was his duty, and he certainly owed the man. He did everything in his power to not only keep Severus alive, but to clear his name with the Ministry. Harry even made a few threats to the Minister himself, making certain that Snape would receive an Order of Merlin, First Class, for his bravery during the War.

This new technology bit was enthralling for Harry. He and Hermione used Facebook regularly. Harry smiled at the thought of Severus Snape having to be taught how to use the internet. He laughed a bit, his eyes sparkling in the evening candle glow.

Severus caught the Potter boy watching him thoughtfully. This year would be interesting to say the least. Severus was content with Headmaster, even though he was now considered the_ second_ most powerful wizard in the world, next to Potter. Potter, the bane of his existence. He scowled a dark glare at the boy and watched as Potter shivered and returned to his food. Foolish Gryffindor spirit and other nonsense like that, Severus thought to himself.

* * *

_Welcome to Facebook - logged in as Severus Snape. Not Severus Snape? Click here._

_1 New message from Minerva McGonagall_

_What's on your mind?_

_Post a photo/video - Add location - Add Friends- Messages_

**Minerva McGonagall**

**9:26 pm.**

Don't forget the staff meeting tomorrow morning, Severus. I will need you there early, please.

**Severus Snape**

**9:27 pm.**

Yes, you nefarious old Tabby, I know.

**Minerva McGonagall**

**9:27 pm**

Isn't technology wonderful?

**Severus Snape**

**9:28 pm**

If you say so.

_1 New Friend Request from Harry Potter_

_Potter?_ Severus thought to himself. _Well, that was quick. The boy should be resting, he should be getting himself ready for class in the morning, he should be doing anything else but wasting time on Facebook already._

_You have accepted Harry Potter's friend request. Write on his wall._

_I will do no such thing,_ Severus thought to himself.

_1 New message from Harry Potter_

**Harry Potter**

**9:31 pm**

Evening, Headmaster

**Severus Snape**

**9:31 pm**

Potter. What do you want? Shouldn't you be sleeping?

**Harry Potter**

**9:32 pm**

I don't sleep. I haven't slept for more than four hours a night since.. Well..

**Severus Snape**

**9:34 pm**

.. Do you want something for that?

**Harry Potter**

**9:35 pm**

Are you actually offering assistance to me, Sir?

**Severus Snape**

**9:36 pm**

Take it or leave it, you daft baboon.

**Harry Potter**

**9:37 pm**

Should I come to your office, Sir?

**Severus Snape**

**9:38 pm**

You have my permission to roam the halls this once, Potter.

Harry closed his laptop and grabbed his slippers, already half way out the Common Room by the time he actually slid them on.

* * *

"Here, Potter. Take this once a night whenever you wish to fall asleep. It will ensure a full eight hours of rest, and it should last you for the week. If you require more, simply ask."

Severus set the tiny vial on his desk as Harry took a seat in front of him. He didn't know how he missed it, but in close quarters he could clearly see fatigue lines under the boy's eyes.

"I- I don't know what to say, other than thank you, Sir. This is so..." Harry couldn't finish because he didn't have the right word for what this situation was to him.

"Unexpected, perhaps, Mr. Potter?"

"You're being nice to me."

"This is not nice. I am not nice. I am merely looking after a student."

Harry eyed the man suspiciously.

"You ran from me..."

Severus knew the boy was referring to his time spent in St. Mungo's once he regained consciousness.

"I needed space."

"You could have at least told me where you went! I was worried about you, Professor!"

"You? Worried about your ex- Potions Professor? Do you hear yourself, Potter?"

"You're not just my ex-Professor. Don't you realize how much you mean to me, Sir? You saved my life, you were pulling the strings behind the scenes. You played just as much an important role as I did, Sir," Harry stood, his repressed anger finally slipping out. He really didn't want to do this, he didn't want to fight with Snape. Seeing the man after months and months of worry was tearing Harry's insides apart.

Harry started to run away, he was headed for the door when Snape's hand firmly grasped his arm, halting the boy in his tracks. Severus pulled Harry around to face him, the man's robes whirling around them both. Harry's face was so close to Snape's, Harry could feel the older man's breath on his cheek.

"Do not assume, Mr. Potter, that just because you saved the Wizarding World you can mouth off to your Headmaster," Severus growled deep and low, his silky smooth voice vibrated darkly around Harry. Mesmerized, Harry found he couldn't move away. He felt his face flood with heat and his heart sped in his chest. Severus thrust the sleeping potion in Potter's hand, his own breath came out in soft spurts. Neither were aware of the fact that they were leaning into each other ever so slowly.

"Now get out of my office, Potter," Severus whispered, almost close enough to kiss the boy's lips. Harry closed his eyes. With a great deal of effort, he pushed away from Snape's hold and exited the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Harry's first week of classes zoomed by in fits of homework and dreamless sleep. Harry was thankful for the sleep, but he could do without the homework crowding his schedule. He was overdue on quite a few subjects, and really, there was no way to work with Facebook clouding his view. It was procrastination station for even the most honorable student.

_Welcome to Facebook, Harry Potter._

_What's on your mind?_

_Do you even have to ask?_ Harry thought to himself.

Naturally, his next status update read, "Do you even have to ask?"

_1 New Message from Severus Snape!_

**Severus Snape**

**11:43 pm**

Potter, why are you not sleep?

Harry ignored Snape, but Severus knew the boy read his message.

**Severus Snape**

**11:50 pm**

If you want another brew, you'll have to come up and get it. I'll leave my wards down until half past midnight, Mr. Potter...

**Harry Potter**

**11:50 pm**

I don't want anymore, Professor...

**Severus Snape**

**11:51 pm**

And why not?

**Harry Potter**

**11:53 pm**

I just don't, Sir.

Harry closed his laptop, annoyed with everything. He threw himself down on his bed, reaching for the small electronic device he owned, his iPod Touch. He could always drown his miseries away with music. He impatiently pushed the annoying white earbuds into his ears and turned the volume out, rocking his foot in beat with the rhythm.

He gave in about an hour later and accessed Facebook from his iPod. He loved to lyric-spam his profile, posting lyrics to his favorite songs. Most of the time no one would understand, because Harry listened to music that no one else his age listened to. To Harry, it was more than a steady beat- he loved when the lyrics of a song held deep meanings.

This one song instantly brought tears to his eyes when he listened to it. He thought of Ginny and how her pain had now taken over a part of her life that she would never be able to get back. He though of how much he loved her, and how much he sacrificed by letting her go. She asked to be left alone to mourn in peace, and in that mourning she had taken her own life. Harry never spoke a word to anyone- Ron nor Hermione- about just how guilty he felt about her death.

_"I wear these tears and pretend they're not there just for you, hurting myself you say that I need help and I do, under your spell, if you look you can tell I love you, yes I do. Oh I'm Poisoned with love but I can't get enough, so I'll keep walking on broken glass for you.." *_

_1 New Message from Severus Snape!_

**Severus Snape**

**1:15 am**

Potter, if you ignore me again I will personally hex your balls up your arse.

**Harry Potter**

**1:16 am**

I might like that, Sir.

**Severus Snape**

**1:17 am**

Come get this potion, wretched boy.

**Harry Potter**

**1:18 am**

I told you, Sir, I do not want that potion. I am content with laying here and crying myself to sleep. Kindly bugger off.

**Severus Snape**

**1:20 am**

... So you'd rather bathe in your self pity than relieve yourself by resting your mind? How idiotic.

**Harry Potter**

**1:22 am**

I remember kindly asking you to bugger off, Professor.

**Severus Snape**

**1:24 am**

I will do no such thing, Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor for language.

Harry rolled his eyes. _Just like the git_, he thought.

**Harry Potter**

**1:26 am**

Fine, you win. I will be there shortly.

Harry closed his laptop and slipped out the Common Room once more.

* * *

Severus could see the boy did not lie about crying. His eyes were still irritated and red. He stood by the door as Harry entered, the boy's eyes clouded and glazed with heavy mist. Severus briefly wondered what had the boy so rattled, but he knew better than to pry. It was not his business anyway, and he was not Dumbledore.

"Here. Drink this now," Severus commanded the boy as he handed Harry a small glass.

"What's this, Sir?"

"Scotch, older than your life, I suppose. Do not question, Potter, just drink it."

Harry shrugged and sipped a bit. It tasted... bitter. He swallowed more and confirmed his first thought of the clear liquid. Horribly bitter.

"I.. I think I'll stick with soda, Sir."

"Wise choice. Sit."

As Severus fetched the next dose of potion for the boy, Harry's eyes scanned the portraits in detail. All were slumbering, a mix of soft snores filled the silence of the room. Harry watched Dumbledore's portrait sleeping peacefully. He suddenly remembered how Snape loyally followed the man, even after death. His heart filled with such sorrow in that moment.

Severus leaned against a pillar and watched the boy's eyes tear up as he searched Dumbledore's portrait, perhaps searching for answers to the questions he still yearned to ask. Severus knew all too well what the young man was going through, and he was determined to not see Harry fall into the trap he was headed for.

Disturbing the boy's thoughts, Severus dropped the vial into Harry's hands.

"This will get you through until next Saturday. You will come see me next Friday. That is not a request, but a command. Understood, Potter?"

Harry simply nodded his head, his fingers playing around the cap of the potion. He wanted to leave, he wanted to run again. His entire being itched to get out of the room, to run back to his dorm and hide under his covers. He was safe there.

Severus sighed, then walked to the door.

"Potter.. If ever you should feel the need to.. talk to anyone. You are welcomed here whenever you so wish. I want you to know that..."

"Yeah.. Thanks, Professor.."

* * *

**A/N: * Poisoned With Love by Neon Hitch**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Holidays!

**A/N: ... Nope. Just read and review, maybe?  
**

* * *

By the time Halloween came and passed, Harry was once again in a bad funk. His depression came in seasons and usually lasted for two weeks strong. During that time he would barely leave his bed unless it was absolutely necessary. He would attend class but he had a hard time retaining anything he learned. He always had the jitters, as he dubbed it, or rather a sickening feeling in his stomach. Snape's potion helped him regulate his sleeping pattern. He had no choice, Snape was very clear with Harry about taking it.

Christmas was on the way and Harry honestly wanted to spend it alone. He declined all invitations from the Weasely's and even Hermione's family. Hermione fought with him every time they talked lately. She felt as if Harry was blocking everyone out. In a way, Harry felt as if he was, but neither Hermione nor Ron honestly understood what Harry needed. He would rather spend Christmas alone in his room than with a room full of people he can't bring himself to face. Facing the Weasely's would mean owning up to his guilt, and he was punishing himself in his own way. He just couldn't stand to look into Mrs. Weasely's eyes any longer than he already had.

He knew he was being selfish, but he would not budge on the topic. Eventually Hermione stopped bringing it up.

With nothing else to do on a Sunday evening, Harry logged into Facebook.

_Welcome to Facebook, Harry Potter._

_What's on your mind?_

_"You show the lights that stop me turn to stone, you shine me when I'm alone; and so I tell myself that I'll be strong and dreaming when they're gone, 'cuz they're calling, calling, calling me home, calling, calling, calling home, you show the lights that stop me turn to stone, you shine me when I'm alone..."*_

_Status updated._

Harry scrolled down, reading insignificant posts out of mere boredom. A few "like whores" as they were called, and a few "Like in three secs if-" He never liked any of those pics. Not unless they were funny, as a vast majority on his news feed were. He came across an update from Snape, and so he clicked on his Headmaster's profile. Stalking other people was also a gift of Facebook.

_Severus T. Snape_

_Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Lives in Spinner's End_

_Birthday January 9th_

_Single_

_Graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1978_

His profile pic was rather stylish, Harry had to admit. Always the same high buttoned black robes, everything about the man was black. His cover photo was a dimly lit picture of the Great Hall. His curiosity piqued, Harry clicked the 'About' section, only to be dejected. Leave it to Snape to reveal only a smidgen of himself to the world. Ugh.

_1 New Message from Severus Snape!_

_Speaking of the git_, Harry thought as the message flashed across the screen.

**Severus Snape**

**10:15 pm**

Potter. Why are you still here?

**Harry Potter**

**10:16 pm**

How do you know I am still in the castle, Severus?

**Severus Snape**

**10: 16 pm**

That's either Professor, or Headmaster to you, Potter. Kindly answer the question.

**Harry Potter**

**10:20 pm**

I'm not going to the Burrow this year...

**Severus Snape**

**10:21 pm**

Oh? Why ever not?

**Harry Potter**

**10:23 pm**

Just didn't feel like it.

**Severus Snape**

**10:24 pm**

Well. That is hardly believable.

**Harry Potter**

**10:25 pm**

Believe it, Sir.

**Severus Snape**

**10:25 pm**

As absurd as it sounds, you and I are the only people left.

**Harry Potter**

**10:27 pm**

You don't have any one special to spend Christmas with?

I don't believe that.

We should rock a fucking party. Break out the Scotch, I'll be there in ten.

Harry was just jesting, to see what reaction he would get from the man. He knew he may have taken it too far, but he couldn't help it. He giggled from under his covers.

**Severus Snape**

**10:28 pm**

MR. POTTER, LANGUAGE!

And if you want, you can come up.

Harry thought about it for a second. He did want to be alone.. but Snape was harmless. A bit of a distraction would probably do more good than bad.

**Harry Potter**

**10:30 pm**

Technically, Severus, school is not in session right now. So if I want to say fuck, you can't do anything about it.

**Severus Snape**

**10:32 pm**

Cheeky brat. I should bend you over my knee and spank you well for that remark, _Harry_.

;)

_HE SO DID NOT JUST WINK AT ME. OH MY GOD,_ Harry's mind was doing back flips. If he didn't know any better, he would say Snape was _flirting_with him.

**Harry Potter**

**10:34 pm**

My my, Severus Snape, are you _flirting_ with me?

I'll be up in half an hour. _-_

**Severus Snape**

**10:35 pm**

... What in Merlin's name is that emoticon?

**Harry Potter**

**10:36**

:)

Harry closed his laptop, suddenly feeling light inside. He forgot his worries long enough to rummage through his clothes, throwing old pants and shirts everywhere. He didn't have to wear a uniform, so he wanted something casual to wear. He decided on a pair of hip-hugging jeans that showed the dip in his lower abdomen if he wore a shirt small enough, and a long sleeved dark green turtle neck sweater with lovely designs down the right side. He thought it accentuated his eyes, which was his best feature. He knew Snape would like it.

He slipped into the boy's bathroom to take a steamy hot shower and wash his hair. He always only turned on the hot water, taking it for as long as he could before adding the cold. He loved the feeling the boiling water left resonating on his skin. It hurt, but it was a sweet pain. He used his favorite cherry scented body wash and shampoo, making sure he smelled fresh and clean for this nightly liaison.

Once he finished in the bathroom, he left the Common Room headed for the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"I almost thought you reached your senses, Potter. Come in," Severus stood aside to let the boy in. Harry skeptically stepped inside, his senses instantly knocked to the floor at his first glance up at Snape.

The older man was in the most sincerest state of undress Harry had ever seen, not accounting for his time in St. Mungo's. Severus wore a black V-neck T-Shirt that hugged his body tightly, even if it was tucked neatly into his lengthy trousers. Harry knew he was staring, but really. No one ever saw this much of Snape. It was unnatural. Harry looked the man up and down, noting that even his socks were black. He sighed. Such a formidable man, always in control, and always the epitome of a proper gentleman. That was the Severus Snape Harry had come to know.

"Tonight we shall venture to my lounge, Potter. Follow me, if you please," Severus smirked as he managed to shock the boy silent. Harry idly followed Snape into the lower part of his office. A fireplace sat in the middle of the wide area, comfortably fitted with a few luxurious sofas. Severus waved a hand towards the biggest sofa, indicating to Harry that he could sit. Harry watched the inviting fire, almost mesmerized by it, while Severus fixed their drinks. He only gave Harry an inch, he did not want the boy drunk. More like tipsy, he thought with a snicker. He filled the rest of Harry's glass with Eggnog.

He handed Harry the drink and sat on the opposite end of the sofa, slightly facing the boy with one knee tucked under him. Harry flashed a small grin towards the man as he sipped the Nog. Yep. Sweetly better than the bitter alcohol, but Harry had to admit that he liked the burning sensation as the cool liquid slipped down his throat.

"So, Potter. How are your classes?"

"Do you really want to know, or are you just trying to make conversation?"

"Hmm.. Both, I suppose."

"Well, if I were truthfully honest, I look forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts the most lately. Potions is about the same, without the Prince's, I mean, your help, Sir, I'm really just below average."

"I still fail to understand how you came across my old book, Potter."

"It was there in the cupboards, Sir. I was.. rather fond of the Prince's editorials. You really are a Potions Master, Sir. Bloody brilliant."

Severus smirked around the glass in his mouth. His eyes narrowly searched Potter.

"I still use Sectumsempra, Sir."

"Yes, I suppose it is rather useful, except when using dark spells for the first time. What possessed you to curse Draco, anyway?"

"I knew he was up to something. I've known Draco for a while, its not hard to tell when he's plotting something."

"Well, your assumptions were correct."

"I seem to remember someone telling me I needed evidence to prove my assumptions."

"I was sworn to protect Draco. In the end..."

Severus paused, his eyes staring at his hands ceremoniously holding his glass. It was the first time he had ever spoken to anyone about his part in the war. He knew Potter had seen his memories, it was essential for the boy to see everything, including his own personal reasons for staying loyal. Severus supposed he should have felt exposed and vulnerable to the boy, but that was not the case. It seemed Potter needed the same release as he did- someone to talk to.

"In the end, Dumbledore had it to perfection," Harry finished Severus's thought, his forest eyes locking with Snape's obsidian irises.

Harry held the man's gaze and allowed himself to be swept away by the raw emotions he saw. Severus Snape was not an easy read, but here in the privacy of his quarters, he was letting that security wall down and showing Harry a side that no one, sans Dumbledore, knew of. Harry licked his suddenly dry lips. Severus's spy trained eyes followed the motion of Harry's tongue.

"I feel like I owe you an apology, Sir. Your childhood, I feel like I am carrying the burdens of my father with me when I'm around you."

"Foolish boy. There may have been times when... But that was in the past, Potter. I no longer have any reason to hold grudges against anyone. I have made my atonement."

"Even still, I feel like I owe you my life, Professor."

"As well you do, Mr. Potter."

"Oh shut it."

"I seem to recall needing to give you a right spanking, remember?"

Harry's cheeks flushed bright pink.

"I remember no such conversation!"

Severus smirked, obsidian eyes flashing.

"You do realize I am an accomplished Occlumens, Potter?"

"Yes, so?"

"So I can read your thoughts at any moment, and you wouldn't be able to stop me."

"Yes, Severus, and even if you did, I still wouldn't want to talk about it," Harry suppressed a shiver he felt creeping down his spine. Snape was acting weird tonight.

"Ah, but my dear _Harry_," Severus let the boy's name roll from his tongue as if it were silk, quirking his eyebrows suggestively, "That would be contradictory to the fun of the chase."

Harry shivered as he became well aware that something was happening here. Feelings that Harry hadn't felt in forever were coming back, stronger than the last time he felt them. He was strangely at ease around Severus, when he should have been on alert. He was saying things, things Harry knew he probably didn't mean, but they were having a wide effect on Harry's judgement.

"And you, Severus, are you chasing me then?"

Severus's onyx eyes glistened as Harry saw raw conflicting emotions cross the man's steel face. Severus leaned closer into the boy's space. Harry felt his heart tighten in his chest, suddenly it was hard to breathe.

"Perhaps, Harry, or perhaps I'm intrigued."

"Intrigued? By what?"

Severus surveyed the boy before answering.

"You, Mr. Potter."

"Oh..."

Severus pulled away from the boy, refusing to allow his heart to beat any faster. He blamed it on the alcohol, and the fact that Potter's sweater brought out the diamond glaze in Harry's eyes. Severus couldn't help but be reminded of Lily, with such mirth in the boy's face. He reigned in the fact that his heart was telling him to kiss the boy.

"Relax, Mr. Potter. I meant that, as my student and my responsibility, I am intrigued by any ailments you may have. I know you have a tendency to stay up late, and recently I've noticed how utterly depressed you are. It's unbecoming of a young man, Harry."

Harry looked down at his own glass and blushed. He was experiencing too much too fast.

His mind spiraled into thoughts of Ginny, her bittersweet smile branded behind his eye lids at night. He thought of how his nightmares began twisting into demented versions of his own death, and lying in the cold emotionless dirt next to the one person he thought he would spend the rest of his life with. Ginny had been his shoulder to lean on, his rock beneath his feet. Once she left, Harry's world shattered into a broken reality before his eyes...

"It's Ginny..." Harry mumbled, not being able to hold his emotions any longer.

Severus remained quiet, his eyes carefully watching Harry. He would not pry, but he was happy to finally get the boy talking. Maybe alcohol wasn't a bad idea.

"She.. was everything I thought I wanted, or needed. I mean, I understood that she needed space to get her life together after so many deaths, who wouldn't need space after that," Harry sipped his glass to choke back the tears that threatened to spill out.

"Then she was.. gone. Just like that, she was eradicated from my life without a goodbye or anything. I have seen so much death, Severus, so much.. I just wanted to escape it all. Being around the Weasely's are a constant reminder to me. Everyone just says, 'It wasn't your fault, Harry', but that's not what I need to hear. I'd just rather be left alone to deal with things my own way."

Harry felt a single tear fall down his cheek. He wiped his face and turned from Severus, ashamed of himself. He had not cried, not since Ginny's death. He cried so much, so very much, his body had no tears left to give.

"I'm sorry, you probably think I'm just being weak right now," Harry's voice sounded cracked and broken.

"I did not say that, Harry."

The use of his name made him look up at Severus through clouded eyes. The man was watching him with a look of such intensity, Harry thought he might combust under his scrutiny.

Before Severus could stop himself, he gathered the boy in his arms and pulled his body in a soft embrace. Harry didn't move at first, then he gripped Severus's shirt and let the tears fall freely. He buried his head in Snape's chest, ashamed of his feelings. Severus held on tightly as the boy clutched him desperately and released his burdens with his mouth soundlessly open.

* * *

**A/N: * Lights by Ellie Goulding.**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Christmas Eve!

**A/N: So a lot happens in this chapter, over a course of a few days :) I slowed the pace down for Holiday Season, since most of the interaction between the two happen around this time. Also I needed to focus on some of the underlying emotions that were presenting themselves at this point. Sooo, yeah. Enjoy the gooey mush mush kiss kiss parts :)  
**

* * *

Harry's mind was able to ease after the rather intimate evening he shared with Snape. He still needed the potion to sleep, but he had no problems or guilt accepting the tiny bundle from Snape. Harry was just tirelessly bored, since the Holidays usually lasted for two whole weeks. He didn't want to constantly disturb Severus, since the man was obviously busy with his own problems, but he was so bored, and, Harry hated to admit it, he enjoyed the man's company.

They could take a trip to Hogsmeade, or just a walk outside. Hell, Harry didn't care what they did. He just wanted to see Severus.

He decided to send the man a message and hope for the best.

_Welcome to Facebook, Harry Potter._

_3 New Notifications._

_Severus Snape liked your status._

_Severus Snape liked your photo._

_Severus Snape poked you._

Harry smiled. Apparently the man was thinking about him as well.

_What's on your mind?_

_Thinking.. Finally able to rest. I feel like a weight has been lifted._

_Status updated._

Harry checked his chat list. The man wasn't online at the moment, so he sent a message from his inbox instead of chat.

_Message: Severus Snape_

_From: Harry Potter_

_12:24 pm_

SEV'RUS!

Hi :D So, I was wond'rin... d'ya wanna hang out? I'm kinda bored and I don't mind your company ;) Message me whenever ya can :)

He sent the message, knowing the man probably wouldn't see it for some time. He decided to explore the grounds on his own to kill time. He slid his winter boots on and made his way down to the castle entrance. He took three solid steps outside and exhaled. The scenery distilled silence, crystallized snow shimmering in the afternoon sun. Harry felt more at peace then he had in months.

"Enjoying the fresh air, Mr. Potter?"

Harry jumped and shouted as he turned around, and simultaneously fell, to reveal a smirking Severus leaning against the castle door. Startled, Harry grabbed his chest to calm his heart.

"Don't... Don't do that..."

"Oh, come now, Potter. You know we are the only one's here."

"Yes, but still! You didn't have to sneak up on me! How did you even know I was out here?"

"I am the Headmaster, Potter. I know everything."

Harry shot him a venomous glare. Severus walked towards him and extended a friendly arm. Harry slid his hand in Snape's as the older pulled him upright. They exchanged a soft look, then abruptly parted.

"So, umm, did you get my message?"

"..You messaged me?"

"I guess that's a no then.."

"I am sorry, I have been buried in paperwork since this morning. Did you require something, Potter?"

"Ohh, nothing really," Harry knew his blush gave him away.

"Mmmm, if you say so. As it so happens, I am on my way into Hogsmeade to purchase potion ingredients. Would you care to join me, Mr. Potter?"

"Seriously? I-I mean, yes, if you wouldn't mind, that is.."

"No, _Harry_, I don't mind at all," Severus purred in his silkiest voice.

Harry coughed. Severus smiled.

* * *

"So, Severus..." Harry started as the two settled into Snape's lounge once more, two glasses of Eggnog poured and a roaring fire to warm their shivering spirits, "Are you going anywhere for Christmas Eve and Christmas?"

Severus pursed his lips as he spelled his robe dry. He was still sore at the boy for pushing him in the snow, but all in all he did have a fun day. Fun. Severus reflected on just how weird that was for him to even think. After seeing to business matters they spent the rest of their time in the Three Broomsticks. Severus was finding Harry more and more interesting as the days passed, just as such his guard was rendered defenseless around the boy. He knew his heart was hoping, but he needed to wait until the boy was out of school to even allow himself such thoughts.

"No, Harry, my intentions are to remain here and drink until I puke."

"Well, that's depressing."

"Why did you ask?"

Harry choked on his Nog, his cheeks burning.

"Umm.. No reason.."

"I'm not saying you have to, but you should go visit the Weasely's, Harry."

"I'd rather stay here with you," Harry mumbled more to himself than to Severus, but the older man caught it.

"Harry.."

"Oh, please? I promise I won't be an annoyance, I just really enjoy your company. And you don't deserve to spend Christmas alone. No one deserves to have such a depressing Christmas. You deserve to spend Christmas with someone who really cares about you, Severus. That's a joy in the Holiday season. You deserve to experience that. You deserve-" Harry broke off, very much aware that he was about to say something his conscious mind hadn't even dealt with yet.

"I deserve what, Harry?"

Harry's eyes were drawn to the heat radiating from Severus's. The man was using his smooth voice, the glow from the fire visible in his dark eyes. Harry was momentarily speechless.

"I-I-"

Severus leaned in close to Harry, so close that Harry could smell the man's earthy cologne. He felt intoxicated.

"Finish your sentence," Severus's rich voice dipped into Harry's ear softly.

"You.. deserve..."

Severus cornered the boy on the sofa, pinning his body on top of Harry's, both of his knees on either side of the stuttering boy.

"Yes..?" Severus's face was inches from Harry's, his lips only centimeters away. His control was slipping as he lost himself in Harry's jade green eyes.

"Deserve... Me..."

"So, you think I deserve you, Harry? You think I deserve to _have_ you? And why, might I ask, did you think that I want you, Harry?" Severus asked, his lips speaking across Harry's. Harry moaned. He was trapped, he couldn't think, and he was aroused.

"Oh fuck, Severus..."

"Not an option, Harry," Severus whispered as he captured the rebellious boy's lips with an earnest kiss. Harry whimpered and pulled the man's waist down, their bodies colliding in the most fiery explosion of heat Harry had ever felt. Severus moaned around Harry's gasping mouth, his tongue seeking to explore that sweet cave before him. He felt Harry's grip tighten around his waist as well as the boy's hips moving on their own, grinding, searching for contact...

Severus pulled away to observe the boy beneath him. Harry's glasses were skewed, his eyes clouded with lust, his lips swollen, and his chest heaved deeply. Realizing Severus was no longer kissing him, Harry threw his head back and moaned. Severus dug his nails into the sofa. He needed to control himself. After a few deep breaths, Severus straightened his clothes and moved back to his position on the opposite end.

"I.. I am sorry, Harry.."

"How.. How long..?"

Puzzled, Severus reached for his glass.

"How long for what?"

"How long do I have to wait before you kiss me like that again?"

"I cannot let it happen while you are still a student."

"I knew you'd say that."

"If you knew the answer, why ask the question?"

"Your voice is so damn sexy."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy, who still had his head tilted back.

Regaining his control, Harry whipped his head up.

"So, its settled then. I'll see you Christmas Eve, Severus, say about 6 for dinner? Okay? Well, I'll be going now." Harry smiled and laughed at the man as he stood, taking his glass with him.

"Wait, Potter, *what?* The glass stays here, Potter! Potter!"

Harry was already out the door, heading down the stairs before Snape could catch him. Severus stood in his office, his face planted in an open palm. He decided to not ask. Definitely not.

* * *

Harry spent the next few days searching for the perfect Christmas gift for a certain Headmaster of his. He wanted something the man could use, yet something he would appreciate and something extremely intimate between the two. He wandered the streets of Hogsmeade, stringing together bits and pieces of what he knew the man liked. So far all he could think of was potions, Scotch, and Harry himself.

Harry blushed in the cold morning air. He pulled his scarf tighter around his neck as he apparated to Diagon Alley. He figured he might find something better if he searched the Alley.

He also spent the nights thinking of actually pursuing a relationship with the man. He admired every aspect of Snape's life, and he already pushed the past out of his mind. It made sense to Harry that he would develop feelings for Severus once he relieved his mind of Ginny. Severus was the one who dragged Harry from his own despair, and he did it with a single embrace. Harry shivered, thinking if one kiss and one hug could make himself that excited, what would giving himself up entirely to the man feel like?

He shook off such thoughts as he walked into Flourish and Blotts, hoping to strike up inspiration while searching for a new book to keep him busy.

He missed Severus watching him concealed within shadows, smirking all the while.

* * *

Harry returned to the castle late that evening. He danced off to the Prefect's bathroom on the Fourth Floor; it secretly was his favorite bathroom to soak after a long day. He ran a steamy bath of multicolored bubble assortments and settled in, allowing his iPod to play on speaker. It was a rare occasion he could get away with using the speaker, he usually used his earphones when there were people around. His iPod chimed with notifications from Facebook.

_Severus Snape messaged you!_

_3 Notifications._

He read his message first.

_Harry Potter - 12/20 - 12:24 pm_

_SEV'RUS!_

_Hi :D So, I was wond'rin... d'ya wanna hang out? I'm kinda bored and I don't mind your company ;) Message me whenever ya can :)_

_Severus Snape- 12/21 - 1:14 pm_

If you dare call me "SEV'RUS", or defile the English language with such discrepancies again, I can assure you that you will wake up to a less than pleasant situation.

As it so happens... I'm finding that I don't mind your company either, Potter.

Harry read the message again, his head turned sideways. He smiled, suddenly feeling extremely happy for some reason.

**Harry Potter**

**11:35 pm**

Alright, I can live with that,_ Severus_.

I have been thinking about you nonstop for the past two days.

I blame you for this. ;)

He skimmed over his notifications.

_Ronald Weasley and Severus Snape like your status._

_Severus Snape commented on your status._

_Ronald Weasley poked you._

He tapped the second notification.

_Harry Potter - Thinking.. Finally able to rest. I feel like a weight has been lifted._

_2 people like this._

**Severus Snape**- _You are welcome, Mr. Potter._

_1 New Message from Severus Snape!_

**Severus Snape**

**11:36 pm**

I see you are back. Have an exciting day in Diagon Alley?

**Harry Potter**

**11:36 pm**

How did you know I was in Diagon Alley today?

**Severus Snape**

**11:37 pm**

I told you, I know everything, Mr. Potter.

**Harry Potter**

**11:39 pm**

_-_ You're lying. If you know everything, then what am I doing right now?

**Severus Snape**

**11:40 pm**

Again, what is that emoticon?!

You are bathing in the Fourth Floor Prefects bathroom.

**Harry Potter**

**11:41**

...

Lucky guess.

Can you see me or something?!

**Severus Snape**

**11:42 pm**

Not bloody likely.

Harry inwardly sighed a breath of relief.

**Harry Potter**

**11:44 pm**

Then how do you know I where I am?

**Severus Snape**

**11:45 pm**

I have my ways, _Harry_.

**Harry Potter**

**11:46 pm**

Then, _Severus_, do you care to join me?

Harry feared he might have broken a boundary, but he felt as if all boundaries with this man were already broken the night they kissed. It didn't bother Harry one bit.

Severus paused at his computer, denying the fact that his pajama pants were significantly tighter. Severus moaned at the thought Harry naked and submerged underwater. He hit his head against his keyboard furiously.

**Severus Snape**

**11:50 pm**

You know I cannot acquiesce that request..

**Harry Potter**

**11:50 pm**

It was well worth a try... Someday I'll break through that sense of control you always exude, _Headmaster._

Good night, Severus.

Severus's eyes bulged at the way the boy implied Headmaster. Oh, the sweet temptation of youth.

Harry didn't wait for a reply as he logged off. He enjoyed the rest of his bath with a deep sense of satisfaction.

* * *

Severus was no fool, he knew from the moment he allowed the boy to cry in his arms that his soul was already attached to Harry Bloody Potter. Pondering the possibility of a relationship with the boy was appealing to Severus in more than one way. He knew the boy cared for him, and it was obvious that Potter had no objections to his affections.

Oh yes, Severus kept a close eye on the boy. He watched the boy all year. He noticed the differences in Potter's step, that look in his eyes now excited and inflamed once more.

Severus stepped out of his office in his best Holiday robes, black of course, lined with green and silver trimmings. He loved the way they tailed him when he walked. Underneath he wore a solid black turtleneck and pressed black trousers. What could he say, he simply loved black. Severus made his way down the staircase. This evening held a different meaning; he felt formalities were in order. Making his way to the Gryffindor Common Room, Severus held his urge to smile in check. He did not smile. Ever.

Harry dried his hair frantically, his wet bangs hanging in front of his eyes wildly. He smoothed the ruffled strands to one side with a comb and raked through the rest of his hair. He nervously looked himself over in the mirror. He was dressed in a long sleeve scarlet shirt and a pair of expensive black slacks. He purchased the slacks with Severus in mind. Harry checked the time, he was running a bit late. Throwing his robe over his shoulders as he walked, he grabbed a tiny package wrapped in festive colors and sealed it away within his robes.

"Mr. Potter," Severus said casually from his position against the wall, his hands folded under his robes, as Harry exited the portrait. He heard Harry take a sharp breath as he stopped in front of the man.

Harry took his time and let his gaze travel slowly up the stunning vision in front of him, absentmindedly licking his lips while he appreciated the man's style.

"Headmaster," Harry replied, a bit shocked to see the man waiting for him. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to escort you, of course."

"If you put it that way, Severus, it sounds like a date to me," Harry smiled.

"If you should ever be so lucky, I doubt that will ever happen."

They fell silently in step beside each other. Severus kept stealing subtle glances at the smiling boy. He seemed to be in better spirits, which Severus was thankful for. He would never admit out loud how much he actually cared for Harry. Together they strolled down the staircase casually, both enjoying each other's company. Harry threw the man a genuine smile, Severus smirked and raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"So, er, Severus, where are we...?" Harry asked after realizing they were walking in the opposite direction of Snape's rooms.

"It's a surprise, Harry," Severus replied with a smirk in Harry's direction.

"Hmmm? We're not eating in your rooms then?"

Severus remained silent as they reached the entrance to the Great Hall. He stood and waited for Harry to catch up. Severus leaned forward and bowed in front of Harry.

"Tonight, Harry, we shall dine here in the Great Hall. I have made preparations for us both," Severus said without lifting his head.

Harry furrowed his brow before he opened the doors... and opened his jaws as well.

The Great Hall was totally redone in festive green and scarlet decorum, dimly lit by floating candlelight scattered throughout the room. A single table situated itself in the middle of the vast room, seats on either side. The table was already brimmed with food and desserts. Harry's mouth remained open as he walked through the threshold, Severus finally rising and following after the young boy.

"Severus, this is _amazing!_" Harry smiled.

"This is nothing, Harry," Severus replied modestly, reaching around Harry's shoulders to remove the boy's robes. He charmed them to hang neatly on the wall by the entrance until they would need them again.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Harry surveyed the Hall incredibly as he took his seat, Severus sitting on the opposite side.

"Did the elves make this?" Harry asked after noticing there was food he never saw served before.

"No, I made everything you see here," Severus said as he fixed himself a helping.

Harry's mouth opened, then closed. He stared at the man with appreciation. He was beyond words. The man simply outdid himself.

"Why, Severus, I didn't know you could cook."

"Idiot. I am skilled in many things you are not aware of."

Harry gave the man a thoughtful expression. He caught the double entendre, whether Severus meant it or not. He smirked to himself as he ate silently, carefully watching the man. He loved the way Severus was so proper about almost everything in his life. Just observing the way Severus ate hypnotized Harry. Severus caught him watching and raised his eyebrow at the boy. Harry blushed and turned his attention to his own food.

They ate in silence, both enjoying the delicious food. After they finished, Severus banished the main course for the dessert. Harry's heart thudded when he realized what trouble the man must have went through preparing everything. He was suddenly very aware of each breath he took. He blushed shyly and poked at the table idly.

"Umm, Severus, I know you said you didn't want anything.. But I did get you a Christmas present..."

Severus narrowed his eyes, searching the boy cautiously.

"I suspected so..."

Harry removed the package from within his robes and handed it to Severus. Severus accepted it from the boy, their hands softly colliding at the exchange. Severus kept his eyes locked with Harry's as he slid a bony finger under the wrappings. Harry's blush stayed on his face as he watched the man remove the box. Opening the package, Severus found a small silver beaker with a serpent engraved around the sealed top. Severus held the item in his hand, observing every intricate detail in the engraving. The serpent was colored dark green, details perfectly outlining the work of art. Ruby slits trimmed in gold were situated as eyes. It was perfect. He briefly wondered how Harry managed to get his hands on such a beauty, and how much the boy paid for it.

"Look on the bottom," Harry said quietly.

Severus snapped his head up to look at Harry, wondering what he was talking about. Carefully turning the beaker, Severus noticed another engraving. "Severus T. Snape" elegantly lined the bottom in small green letters. Severus gasped. He had never received anything like this as a present. He held the small beaker close to his heart, eyes finding Harry's once more.

"Harry, this is... No one has ever given me something so... immaculate before..."

Harry blushed and reached up to nonchalantly scratch his head.

"Well, I couldn't think of anything better once I saw that. I knew I had to get it, it was like a now-or-never situation. So.. you like it?"

"Like it? Do I like it? Do I- _What?!_" Severus felt his eyes widen in disbelief. He gently placed the parcel back in its box, then safely tucked the box away in his shirt pocket.

He stood and marched his way around the table, all thoughts of dessert suddenly vanished. He yanked Harry to his feet by the boy's collar and dragged him from the Hall madly, not stopping until they navigated through the staircase into the Headmaster's office. He threw Harry against the door as it slammed shut, immediately covering the boy's whimpering lips with his own. Harry moaned as Severus slid his hands to the boy's waist, shoving him back against the door when Harry tried to move. Harry gasped and opened his mouth unyielding to Severus's dominating kiss. Severus slid his hot tongue against Harry's roughly. Harry nearly exploded.

Harry tried to move his hands up to grip Severus, desperate to touch the man in some way. Severus caught his hands halfway in flight, however, and gracefully moved them behind the boy's back. Severus pulled away and gripped Harry's neck, using his elegant fingers to turn the boy's neck so Severus could kiss down that delicate porcelain skin exposed to him. Harry's heart melted and was replaced by a soft aching feeling that had him panting at every nick of Severus's teeth against his neck.

"Severus... fuck, please..."

Severus stilled himself, growling impatiently in Harry's ear.

"Still not an option, Mr. Potter..."

They stood there, panting wildly while trying to gain control over themselves. Severus pulled away, throwing Harry a serious look. Harry closed his eyes tightly, reigning in his erection he could feel through his slacks.

"I, uhh.. I take it that you liked it, then..." Harry stammered as he opened one eye. Severus stood with his back to Harry leaning on his desk. He heard the man snort in reply.

Severus faced Harry, his ashen eyes glazed over.

"Harry, I loved it."

Harry flashed the man a genuine smile as he pushed himself off the door.

"I must apologize, Mr. Potter. I seemed to have pulled you away before you had dessert," Severus kept his gaze locked on Harry's as the boy approached him.

"If you want, I do have Eggnog left," Severus offered, already storming off to his personal lounge.

"That's perfect, Severus," Harry replied, following the man's steps.

While Severus poured two mugs of Eggnog, he silently caught his breath. Twice now he had lost control around Harry. This was not good. He needed to control himself better. He steeled himself before turning around and handing Harry his mug. Harry situated himself on what he was starting to think of as his favorite spot in Snape's lounge. Severus sat in a chair close to the fire. He stared into the flames for a while, allowing his mind to think of a suitable retribution for Harry. He knew the boy must still have a dozen questions he never got to ask. He must need closure in some way.

After a long pause, Severus broke the silence.

"You can ask me anything you wish. That, Harry, is my Christmas gift to you."

Harry sat perfectly still, processing the words Severus spoke. The boy wanted to know everything that had to deal with Snape's life. He wanted to know why the man stayed true until the end. Even if the answer was Harry's mother, he knew there had to be more to it.

"Severus, tell me about my mother..."

Severus inhaled sharply, collecting his thoughts before speaking next.

"Lily was.. amazing. She was kind and fierce in the same breath. She could ignite a spark within anyone, and she was able to encourage everyone in her path to want to strive for their best. She was strength in her own self. Dependable and exact. Smart. Wonderful..."

Harry sat on the edge of his seat, holding on to each word Severus spoke. He was watching the man with intense heat. He never heard Snape's side of the story. He wanted to hear it all.

"What happened between you two?"

"She... did not return my love, not the way I loved her. No, she loved James more... It was more fitting for her to love him. I was.. not on the right path in life. I was misguided and ignorant. She wouldn't have been happy with me..."

Severus bitterly scowled at the fire. They sat silently for a while, the fire's crackling the only noise in the room.

"What made you become a Death Eater?" Harry asked quietly, hoping he hadn't asked too much.

Severus sighed, slightly taken aback at the boy's next question. He would answer, nevertheless.

"I was a fool, too young and ignorant to the ways of the world to understand any of it. I thought I knew everything there was to know about love and heartache and being misunderstood. I knew nothing," Severus cursed himself silently.

"I was under the influence of my 'friends' at that time, all of which were pledging to Voldemort's Army with such allegiance. There was a pressure on me to join, but mostly I wanted to be accepted by someone, anyone. I was foolish."

Harry suddenly had the urge to hug the man. His eyes must have told Severus his thoughts because the man's demeanor instantly changed the second their eyes met.

"I do not need pity, Harry. I have atoned for my mistakes."

"Why did you run from me? After you recovered, that is. Why did you run?"

Severus paused, trying to find the best way to describe his thoughts. He asked himself if he was really ready to discuss this with Harry, but now seemed as good a time as any.

"The guilt was strong, Harry, especially having to look into your eyes and see Lily's reflected. The same emotions, your eyes light up just like hers. I'm not proud of my actions, both during and after the war. They were essential for survival. I just.. needed time to sort out my feelings."

"Feelings towards me?"

"Everything, not just you. Being alive, and Voldemort being gone."

"I would have helped you."

"I would have hurt you. I would have pushed you away, biting and seething with rage. I was like a wounded snake on the offensive. You understand that better than anyone, Harry."

Harry stared into the fire. He understood all too well.

"It still hurt.."

"Why did it hurt you?"

"Because I wanted to show you my appreciation for all you'd done! I wanted to at least say thank you for saving me, and I wanted you to understand that your love wasn't wasted. I wanted to talk with you, I wanted to ask you a million questions, I wanted to get close to you. I think even if you would have pushed me away, I wouldn't have budged. I felt too strongly about you."

"So, you wanted to essentially open up fresh wounds?"

"I... I realize now that it could have waited.."

"And now, Mr. Potter?"

"This.. is different. I still feel the same about you, only... It's more than just admiration..."

Harry directed his misty eyes into Snape's fiery granite gaze. Severus was watching the boy's every move. Harry relaxed into the sofa with his Nog nuzzled in his lap.

"The feelings are mutual, Mr. Potter," Severus remarked after a short pause.

"I think... I think if you were to attempt seduction, Severus, I would not be so averse to the idea..."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"You think I'd invite you into my bed so easily?"

Harry blushed and turned away.

"No, I wouldn't expect you to-"

"You still have an unresolved issue to attend to, Harry, before such matters should _arise_," Severus smirked at the boy who turned a whole shade darker.

"I know, I know. Nothing while I'm at school. You are rather adamant about that, Severus."

"I must, Harry. I am the Headmaster, after all..."

"Technically... Tomorrow is only Christmas, _Headmaster_."

"No, Harry."

Harry set his mug on the table as he stood quickly. He slowly walked to where Severus sat, the firelight dancing in his eyes. Severus was captivated by those blazing emerald lights.

"Does that include kissing?" Harry asked innocently when he stood in front of Severus.

Severus raised his eyebrow, his own eyes a shade darker in the fire light.

"We've done enough kissing, Harry."

"Not nearly enough in my opinion," Harry whispered as he leaned to place a chaste kiss upon Severus's lips. The man tensed, then relaxed as he slid a hand to the nape of Harry's neck.

Without a warning otherwise, Harry slid himself onto the man's lap, sitting with his legs dangling off the side. Severus griped the boy's waist to keep him in place while they kissed. Harry moaned, his forgotten arousal slowly returning. Severus couldn't help his hands caressing the boy's sides, or the way his hands slid carefree under the boy's shirt to feel his creamy skin. Harry gasped as he desperately gripped Severus by the neck, inhaling suddenly as he felt Snape's cool hands on his warm skin. Severus felt his eyes drop, his teeth gently nipped Harry's bottom lip and tugged softly. Harry's breath caught as he tried to wrap himself around the man tighter, molding his body against Snape's.

Harry's mind moved in slow motion. His senses drowned, slowly taking in each new sensation second by second. He felt the way Severus stole his breath with each kiss, he felt each affliction to his heart as Severus tightened his grasp on Harry's skin, he felt his body succumb to Snape's will entirely. Harry's body begged for more, craving this man like an addiction that Harry couldn't keep satisfied.

A strangled noise crept from Harry's mouth, a cross between a moan and a whimper. He drew himself closer, tasting more of what Severus offered him.

"Only you..." Harry breathlessly whispered against the man's lips as they pulled away. He let his head collide soundlessly against Severus's shoulder, collecting his breath and his thoughts before he blurted out something Severus wasn't meant to hear.

Severus kept his hands where they rested, his chest swelled with lust. He controlled his thoughts before he ended up dragging Harry into his bed. His mind told him to do just that, but Severus knew he absolutely could not allow anything inappropriate to happen yet. He closed his eyes to enjoy the weight of Harry's panting body in his lap. His heart ached with every beat he felt deep within his own soul.

"Severus..."

"Yes, Harry?"

"I'm going to go to the Burrow tomorrow," Harry blurted out to stop himself from saying what his mind screamed inside his head. He hadn't planned on it before now, but the thought was more appealing now that Harry understood his feelings better.

"Mmmm, good. I'll be gone all day tomorrow anyway," Severus said quietly, his beautiful onyx eyes locking into golden youthful emeralds.

"Thank you."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"For what, Mr. Potter?"

_For loving me the way you have, for so long, and for always loving me, even when you shouldn't have..._

"For tonight, of course! This was the best Christmas I've ever received," Harry hoped his eyes didn't give off too much. He knew Severus could instantly read his thoughts.

"You can't mean that," Severus remarked dryly.

"I do, from the bottom of my heart, Severus," Harry smiled warmly as he moved to stand. Severus kept his hands steady on Harry's hip, however, halting the boy's movements. Harry's confused eyes met Snape's burning gaze, those smoke- laced eyes captivating Harry from the very start.

"Severus, is something-"

Kissing, Severus found, was a very effective way to not only keep Potter's mouth focused on other things than talking, but also a clear way to define his intentions to the boy in question. Severus claimed Harry with his last kiss. He allowed his hands to grip the boy possessively, no longer able to deny the ache within his heart. He moved to the boy's neck and placed a small love mark close to the boy's delectable shoulder blade.

"Severus, fuck!" Harry whimpered, completely trapped in Snape's lap. Not that he was complaining; quite the contrary. Harry's grip returned to the stronger man's shoulders as Harry held on tightly. Harry's groin jolted as Severus nicked another sensitive spot under Harry's collar bone and sucked hard enough to leave another mark. The man used his thumbs to gently make soft swirls against Harry's skin that practically had Harry mewling in Snape's arms.

"Are you.. guuuhhh... marking me?!" Harry barely had the breath to speak as Severus held him from squirming around.

Severus pulled away, a small smirk threatening the corners of the man's rigid face.

"But of course, Mr. Potter, I am claiming you so that no one will swoop down and take you from me in your absence."

"You- But I- Wai- But you said-" Harry never finished his thought before Severus dumped him from his lap. Harry's bottom hit the floor with a sharp 'thud'. Severus smiled to himself as he studied Harry's rather debauched body on the floor in front of him. His hair was tousled, his shirt was thoroughly wrinkled and stretched, and his jade green eyes were as round as orbs.

Slightly confused, Harry stood and glared at the man. He grabbed his mug while attempting to conceal the blush he was sure he felt spread across his face.

"Well, Severus, I guess I'll see you after Christmas then?" He said, his eyes surveyed the man's expression.

"It's a date, Mr. Potter," Severus replied with his dark, sexy voice he knew the boy loved.

Harry's blush deepened two shades darker. He threw an arm over his eyes and walked out of the lounge area. He was vaguely aware of Snape's hawk-like gaze watching him leave. He paused before leaving, turning around to see Severus following him with a smirk.

"Happy Christmas, Severus," Harry spoke quietly into the silence.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," came Severus's reply after a few seconds.

Harry flashed the man a smile before triumphantly leaving his office.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Christmas Past!

**A/N: So this chapter update comes a bit late, I know, I know.. I haven't had a day off from work in over a week, so please stay with me! I write in my freetime, which usually isn't as pushed as it has been lately. Anyway, this chapter took a lot out of me, it was a bit hard to actually get it out on paper. I am pleased with it though, and I know all my fellow Snarry fangirls will be squealing after this chapter :) (Shout- out to Thatsallwegot and DarkSnakeLordss- I laugh at each review from you guys :)**

**Without further ado, please enjoy**** Chapter 4- a**nd leave a review! :)

* * *

Inhaling sharply, Harry slipped on his best Holiday face before knocking on the Burrow door. He was prepared for a tough day ahead, not really knowing what to expect. He was sure Mrs. Weasley would welcome him in with open arms, but he hadn't talked to Ron or Hermione in ages. He knew they were probably mad at him. He didn't want to fight or have to explain himself to anyone. He was eighteen now, almost nineteen. He was able to make his own decisions; he hadn't been a child in years.

He exhaled and rapped his knuckles against the heavy wooden door. He smiled as he heard familiar voices calling out.

"... Harry?" Hermione answered the door, her eyes glowing at the sight of Harry.

"Uh, Happy Christmas?" Harry grinned awkwardly.

"_Harry James Potter, get your arse in here_!" Hermione exclaimed and dragged Harry inside hurriedly.

"Everyone, look who decided to join us!"

Mrs. Weasley never looked so pleased, her eyes warmly welcoming Harry as she gave him a motherly hug.

"Harry, its so good to see you, so very good to see you, dear," She whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley-"

"Harry, m'boy! Happy Christmas!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, clasping a hand around Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled as he studied the room.

It was just as homely as he remembered it.

"Wha's all the commotion, 'Miony?" Ron walked into the room with a bright and cheerful expression, still in his pajamas, crystal blue eyes searching the room for Hermione. When his eyes met Harry's his smile faded in mid formation. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and blinked again.

"Bloody Hell, Harry. Next time let someone know before you show up unannounced on Christmas morning! We thought you weren't coming this year!"

"I had some sense talked into me," Harry lifted his eyebrows in honestly.

"By who?!"

"Ehh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Harry reached up to fix his hair nervously. Hermione discreetly focused her attention on him. She knew something was up for him to go from insanely depressed to looking almost revitalized in just a week, no less. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Well, it doesn't matter who, it just matters that you're here, Harry. Come along, children! There is much to do!" Mrs. Weasley moved them all into the living room while she started the cooking. They could all hear her singing over the running water and pans chinking together.

After much of the merriment was over and everyone was stuffed with Mrs. Weasley's fantastic cooking, they took to the living room to watch George and Ron goof off with a friendly game of Wizard's Charades (interesting game in which one has to spell the other into a version of the answer). Harry couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard. Looking around, Harry saw that the Weasley's were true to him, and they did love him. They were genuinely happy that Harry visited them. Harry saw the struggle in Mrs. Weasley's eyes, such sad sorrow that he knew all too well, but together the family pulled through the fire. They still had each other, and Harry knew he still had his friends to rely on. He was never really alone; despite what everyone always told him, he still felt like no one understood him. Until he confided in Severus, that is.

Hermione caught his eye and signaled to her iPod. Harry got the message and pulled out his own. She sent him a message.

_Welcome to Facebook, Logged in as Harry Potter._

**Hermione Granger**

**7:27 pm**

They are funny, aren't they?

**Harry Potter**

**7:29 pm**

Yes, they are! I haven't laughed this hard in forever!

**Hermione Granger**

**7:31 pm**

Why the somber look?

Harry James Potter, is that a_ hickey_?

Harry's blush was visible throughout the whole room.

**Harry Potter**

**7:35 pm**

NO!

**Hermione Granger**

**7:36 pm**

Okay, cough up. Who, Harry? It's okay, it's not like I'm going to beat you up or anything...

**Harry Potter**

**7:37 pm**

You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

**Hermione Granger**

**7:38 pm**

Well, that's the second time you've said that today, so if I believe some girl is lucky enough to mark you, I may as well believe who it is.

**Harry Potter**

**7:40 pm**

Well, Hermione... it's not a girl...

**Hermione Granger**

**7:41 pm**

...

OH... Harry, you never... I didn't know..

**Harry Potter**

**7:42 pm**

It's okay Hermione, of course you didn't know. I haven't talked to anyone other than him all year, how could you guys know?

**Hermione Granger**

**7:43 pm**

So you've been seeing him all year? Is it serious, Harry?

**Harry Potter**

**7:44 pm**

No, we're not even dating, really. He's older, you see.. and he want's to wait until I'm done with school before... well...

Yes, it's serious, Hermione...

**Hermione Granger**

**7:47 pm**

Harry... are you seeing Professor Snape?

**Harry Potter**

**7:48 pm**

Are you going to unfriend me if I say yes?

**Hermione Granger**

**7:50 pm**

OHMYGOSH HARRY! I thought it was strange that you worried yourself over him all the time, but it all makes sense now! He WOULD be the one you fall for, after so much has happened to you both, you know...

**Harry Potter**

**7:52 pm**

You're not mad at me, are you?

**Hermione Granger**

**7:53 pm**

No, Harry, I'm not mad, I'm just curious. How have things gone from you admiring Professor Snape to him leaving hickeys on your neck?!

**Harry Potter**

**7:54 pm**

Well... See..

:)

**Hermione Granger**

**7:55 pm**

Well, I'm not against it, but I do agree with Snape. You need to finish school before anything happens between you two. You could get him in trouble, Harry.

**Harry Potter**

**7:56 pm**

Hermione, the man is Headmaster and the second most powerful wizard in the world. I doubt the Ministry would fire him because he shagged the Boy Who Lived Twice.

He actually heard Hermione's giggle from the other side of the room. Priceless.

**Hermione Granger**

**7:58 pm**

You are such a dimwit, Harry.

Harry smiled.

**Harry Potter**

**8:00 pm**

God, I've missed this.

**Hermione Granger**

**8:01 pm**

We've missed you, Harry.

Ron walked over then, whisking Hermione off upstairs for something. Harry really didn't want to know. He scrolled down his news feed, avoiding all the Christmas pictures of families opening gifts and such. He stopped at one specific update from Severus that caught his eye.

_Severus Snape- It's cold... I hate the cold..._

_10:08 am at Godric's Hollow_

Godric's Hollow? What the hell was Snape doing in Godric's Hollow?

Harry knew instantly that he must have gone to visit his mother's grave. There was no other explanation; Harry knew of no other reason for the man to travel that far. Harry was seriously worried now. His mind kept throwing images of Snape, kneeling before his parents' graves, distraught and needing help. Shit. What if he gets hurt? What if he needs help? He couldn't shake the bad feelings that crept up inside him. He knew he wouldn't be able to calm himself until he saw the man himself to reassure he was alright.

He only hoped his suspicions were wrong.

Harry was up in an instant, searching for his robes to leave. Mrs. Weasley followed him to the door, asking what was wrong.

"I've just come across an emergency, Mrs. Weasley, I have to leave. I'm really sorry..."

"What is it, Harry? What's wrong?"

"I can't say yet, and I'm sorry, but I have to leave, I have to find him," Harry fought the tears that misted his eyes. If Snape really was as bad a shape as he thought, the man would need him _now_.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Arthur stood behind his wife, his broad hands covering Molly's shoulders as he shot Harry an apprehensive look.

"I can't explain, not yet. Tell Ron and Hermione goodbye for me, please?"

With that, Harry Apparated from the Burrow, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing in the doorway looking after his shadow.

* * *

Severus crossed the barren snow silently with his hand clutched around the beaker Harry had given him the previous night. He tightened his scarf around his neck and pulled his dark robes closer around his body as he peered down the empty street, the nighttime air chilled against his exposed skin. All the muggles were safely tucked away for Christmas dinner, he supposed. He passed a small bar where shouts of Christmas caroling could be heard. Christmas was a happy time, or at least to some. For Severus, it was usually filled with alcohol in a cemetery, reminiscing on his mistakes and regretting the biggest fuck-up of his life. Yes, Severus would usually spend Christmas sulking and drinking until he passed out.

This year, however, Severus visited Godric's Hollow for a different purpose. Of course, he was still visiting Lily's grave. He just wasn't sure of his own convictions. He needed Lily to understand, he needed himself to understand why he felt the way he did. He needed closure, closure he hadn't received since the night he found Lily's cold lifeless body nineteen years ago.

He stopped in front of the house that held so many bitter memories. He closed his eyes solemnly as he held his head up to the Heavens, his unoccupied hand tightly griping the fence that encased the property. He inhaled sharply, then removed his hands and forced himself to keep walking.

His feet carried him to his desired destination without his own permission. As if on auto-pilot, Severus found himself in front of Lily's grave, a small wreath already placed around the bottom. For eternity it seemed Severus just stood there, gazing softly at the words engraved on the headstone. He exhaled, a visible cloud of smoke escaped his mouth. Drawing his wand out, he cautiously leaned down and flicked once, a single red rose forming from the air. The rose wrapped itself around the wreath in a display of pure beauty.

Severus closed his eyes once again, fighting the tears he knew were coming. He lifted his head once more, idle snow flakes gently falling and melting against his cheeks. Clutching the beaker in his hand, he felt hot liquid tears fall from his eyes as he lost the fight. His body began to shake slightly as he let loose years and years of pent up frustration and guilt.

_Lily, please forgive me, please, Lily, forgive me... I have lived in constant regret from the second you died. I have blamed myself for your death. I have hidden myself away all these years. I was a fool, I was young and naive. I was wrong. Lily, I am sorry. I am so sorry..._

A strong wind pushed through the quiet landscape, strong enough to whip up snow in it's tracks. Severus fell to his knees before Lily's grave, his hands covering his face as he cried.

_I lived in regret, every second of my life. Albus was the only one who knew, he knew of my pain. I watched your son, Lily. I protected him, I guided him through his journey from behind the shadows. I have watched him grow, Lily. You would be so proud of him. He has your eyes, such lovely sparkling emerald pools of light I have ever witnessed. I loose myself in his eyes. Forgive me, Lily, but I have fallen for your son. I will protect him, as I have always. Please, Lilly, forgive me..._

"Please, forgive me..." Severus whispered against the wind.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Bewildered, he glanced up through glazed eyes to see a dark figure standing behind him. Blinking to clear his eyes, Severus gasped as Harry's face came into view. Harry slid his arms around the man's shoulders and drew Severus into a soft embrace. Severus carefully wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, not sure if this was real or if he was so drunk he was hallucinating.

"Harry... How...?"

"Shhh," Harry ran a shaky hand through Severus's hair, gently massaging his scalp as he did so.

Severus relaxed into Harry's warmth as he closed his eyes and inhaled the boy's cinnamon scent. Harry's presence calmed Severus's mind; while the boy held him tightly, Severus felt his soul rest at ease. He felt safe with Harry's arms wrapped around him. Severus buried his face into Harry's stomach. No longer able to contain his emotions, he let himself bleed as Harry covered his wounds with his affection.

Harry felt Severus's body tremble in his arms. He continued to hold the man and stroke his scalp softly. Harry had never seen the man so distraught, but he knew Severus wouldn't want to talk about it right off. Harry understood that he would need time to let his emotions run. He understood the man so well, he knew exactly how to console Severus without pressing his buttons or further irritating him.

Harry's own breaths were short and his heart ached with every beat. His face was flushed and heated, his cheeks glowed in the darkness. Every sensation seemed to be amplified by a hundred while he soothed Severus's broken soul. He knew at that moment he would do anything for this man. He would wait forever just to hold Severus like this. He wanted to spend the rest of his life consoling Severus's spirit back to life.

Harry slowly slid a warm hand under Severus's chin to lift the man's face up. Severus shook his head, ashamed for anyone to see him like this. Harry applied a bit of pressure and the man lifted his tear-stained ashen eyes to Harry's.

Harry's heart ached so badly that it sent an electric shock through his body, hitting deep in his stomach and groin simultaneously. Harry gently swiped his thumb across each of the man's eyes, wiping his tears clean. Harry felt his eyes start to close as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss against Severus's lips before he could stop himself. Severus gasped, his own dark eyes widening as he reciprocated the kiss.

Harry pulled back, not wanting to take things any further. He pulled Severus to his feet, coaxing the man away from the grave. He wanted to take Severus home to Hogwarts, where he belonged. He wanted to show the man that he was wanted, and definitely needed. Harry noticed Severus clutching the beaker he gave the man last night; he idly wondered if the man knew what secrets lie within the small item yet.

Severus followed Harry out of the graveyard, still mesmerized by the fact that Harry managed to find him. Severus held his beaker close to his heart, hoping Harry wouldn't realize.

_Lily, I love him, I love him with every thread of my existence...  
_

* * *

No sooner than Harry Apparated them both to Hogwart's main gate, Harry grabbed Severus's hand and dragged him through the snow to the castle. Harry had them both in the man's office in less than ten whole minutes, which was a victory in itself. Severus closed the door behind them and leaned against it, his mind still stuck in Godric's Hollow. Harry tugged Severus from the door, pulling the man through his office to his personal rooms. He made Severus sit on his luxurious bed while he unbuttoned the man's robes with the intentions of getting Severus to lay down and rest. With the last button undone, Harry gently slid the robe from Severus's shoulders, trailing his hands down the man's arms as he did so. Harry met Severus's eyes as he plucked the beaker from the man's grip and placed it on his bedside table. He slid to his knees, eyes still locked with Severus's, and untied the man's black shoes. He gently slid each shoe off, followed by his socks. He spent extra care to massage each foot up to the ankle before standing.

He softly laid Severus back on the bed as he pulled the heavy forest green comforter over Severus's body. Severus covered his eyes with an arm, his face slightly flushed. He would blame it on the alcohol, the cold weather, anything but the fact that Harry single handedly tucked him into bed. He settled himself in beneath the warmth provided from his sheets, suddenly feeling beyond exhausted. His eyes felt heavy and his breath deepened. Sleep easily came to him, overtaking his senses and drifting him off onto rest.

Pleased that Severus seemed relaxed enough to sleep, Harry leaned down and whispered in the man's ear.

"Sleep well, Severus... I.. I love you..."

Harry exited Severus's room, closing the door soundlessly behind him. Like hell he was returning to Gryffindor Tower tonight. He fixed himself a warm glass of Eggnog and settled into his favorite sofa, contentment washing over him as he watched the fire blaze. His mind told him to sleep, and for once Harry slept without aid from the potion Severus gave him.

* * *

Severus stirred early the next morning, stumbling from his bed to the bathroom. His head ached and he couldn't really remember exactly how he made it to his bed. He was still dressed, so that was a good sign. He returned from the bathroom to find Harry soundly asleep on his sofa, and the memories flooded back to him.

Godric's Hollow.

Lily's grave.

Harry holding him.

Harry kissing him.

Harry dragging him up the stairs.

Harry pushing him back on the bed.

Harry pulling the covers over him.

Harry whispering, "_I love you_..."

Severus let out a puff of morning air. He needed some time to process all of this, he needed to think. He needed to be alone. He wanted a bit of peace and quiet. He surveyed the boy in question asleep on his sofa. Harry's shirt had precariously risen to just above his chest, giving Severus a clear view of the boy's perfectly silken abdomen. Severus couldn't remember ever seeing the boy without his glasses; Harry's eyes peacefully fluttered in his sleep. Severus would never admit out loud that he found the boy absolutely adorable when sleeping.

He rushed to his room and retrieved a small wrapped package from his desk. He dressed himself in his robes, planning to visit his home in Spinner's End until he collected his thoughts. Severus silently left his room, placing the package on the table in front of Harry. His eyes found the sleeping boy, softening at the sight of Harry curled into a ball on his sofa. He cautiously waved his wand over Harry, a blanket forming over the boy's body wrapping around him soundly. Severus observed the steady rise and fall of Harry's body. He stopped himself from moving any closer, instead he inhaled sharply as he walked past the slumbering boy and out of his office.

* * *

Yawning and stretching widely from the heavy blanket that covered him, Harry poked his head out from the comfort warmth that surrounded him to look around. He didn't have a clue as to what time it was, or if Severus was still sleep or not. Reaching in his pocket idly, he pulled out his iPod and checked the time- 1:10 pm. Well, that was unexpected. Harry hadn't slept so well in ages. He had no problem falling asleep on something so down right comfortable and that smelled so much of Severus Harry thought the man was with him all night.

Come to think about it, when exactly did Harry procure a blanket last night? He had no recollection of falling asleep with a blanket, so the only explanation was that Severus had been up. Harry sat up and yawned once again, lazily scratching his hair and practically purring from the sense of contentment that washed upon him. He slowly walked to Severus's room door and knocked silently. No answer. He peered his head slowly inside only to find the room empty. Peculiar. So Severus had left this morning sometime.

Harry checked his iPod again and saw the hidden Facebook notifications that lingered at the top corner. He pulled down the toggle screen, which sent him to Facebook.

_Welcome to Facebook, Harry Potter._

_1 New Message from Severus Snape!_

_4 Notifications._

_Message from: Severus Snape_

_8:14 am_

Mr. Potter, your Christmas present is on the table. I will not be here today, I have business to attend to. I am not sure when I will be back, if not today or tomorrow. Do not stay in my rooms long.

Harry blinked at the screen. Christmas present? What Christmas present? Did Severus actually buy Harry something? How strange! Harry smiled at the thought, then searched the table and found a small item wrapped in red and green decorum. He briefly wondered how he missed the parcel on the table.

He picked up the wrapping, weighing it in his hands. It felt like a book, soft paper back binding freely moving within Harry's hands. He wondered...

He slowly tore the wrappings to reveal a leather bound book with golden letters, _The Life and Ties of a Quiddich Seeker_. This was the book he was looking through at Flourish and Blotts before the holidays! How on Earth had Severus found out?

Smiling a mile wide, Harry stared at the book as if it were made of pure gold. He tucked the book safely under his arms, hugging it softly. He would cherish it for as long as he lived. He couldn't believe Severus went through such trouble to actually get him a present, and at such a short notice too! He seemed to remember Severus saying that he didn't actually have a gift for Harry... He wondered what changed the man's mind.

Picking up his iPod again, Harry scrolled through his notifications.

_Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger commented on your status._

_Hermione Granger wrote on your wall._

_Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and 2 others liked your status._

_Severus Snape poked you._

He scrolled to the last one and poked Severus back. It was a never ending battle with the man. They would 'poke' each other several times a day (Harry snickered to himself).

He checked his wall for Hermione's message.

_Hermione Granger- __Harry, just wanted to make sure everything was okay. You left without saying anything, so... Are you okay?_

___Yesterday, 9:19 pm_

He decided he would message Hermione later. He scrolled down to check the comments on his status.

_Harry Potter_

_Ron looks like a cross between a Pigeon and an Owl. I love a good game of Wizard's Charades. Happy Christmas, everyone :3_

___Yesterday, 8:18 pm- _4 people like this.  


**Ron Weasley**

THAT'S NOT FAIR! GEORGE CHEATED!

**Hermione Granger**

Oh, Ron, everyone cheats to you. Seriously!

**Ron Weasley**

THEY DO! ITS A CONSPIRACY, I SWEAR!

Harry stifled a giggle. Ron was hilarious at times.

He decided to message Severus back first, then message Hermione and let them know he was alright.

_Message: Severus Snape_

_From: Harry Potter_

_1:24 pm_

Thank you for the gift, Severus. You know you didn't have to get me anything, though. Where are you? Are you alright? I am worried, you didn't quite seem like yourself last night. I would like to at least see you to make sure you're okay, you know... And I think I'll spend the day in your room. It's quite spacious :)

_Message: Hermione Granger_

_From: Harry Potter_

_1:30 pm_

Hey, 'Mione. I'm fine. I found Severus in Godric's Hollow last night, he was in bad shape. He was at my mother's grave... He left without me knowing this morning, he says its for business, and I believe him, but a part of me thinks he's running again... I just can't shake the feeling... Anyway, I'll talk to you soon. Do me a favor and keep this from Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. I don't want them suspicious...

Harry logged off as he sat back, snuggled with his book and the blanket Severus left him. His sleepiness still clung to him hard, the urge to wrap himself in Severus's bed while the man was away was even a greater temptation. He gave in and trudged to the man's bedroom, dragging the comforter with him, his innocent eyes open to any and every detail given to him. Snape's bed was first and foremost, elegant green drapes dangling from the ceiling above to the floor below. His blanket was missing, leaving his dark green sheets hanging off the bed rather messy. Harry concluded the blanket Severus placed on him was his own personal blanket. Harry blushed, slightly embarrassed but thankful.

His eyes were then drawn to a huge fireplace in the corner and the bookcase that lined the surrounding walls. The man was a true scholar in his own right, he owned many books on various subjects ranging from Herbology to the Dark Arts and everything in between, including, to Harry's surprise, Quiddich. There was a whole wall dedicated to Potions texts, Harry couldn't believe how many books on Potions Severus kept. Unable to contain his curiosity, Harry scanned titles across the wall. He appreciated the man's knowledge.

Harry carefully climbed into the bed. He found it was extremely soft and comfortable, so feather light against his skin. Even the pillows felt as soft as clouds caressing Harry's head as he rubbed his face gently against the soft fabric. He covered himself and sank further into the essence of Snape. He was addicted to the man's scent, he buried his head under the covers and inhaled deeply, letting the sleep overcome his senses once again. Harry slept soundly through the afternoon, his mind resting and his dreams filled with soft white snow falling on black and green robes...

* * *

Harry gasped and clutched his chest as he bolted upright from the bed. He slid a shaking hand to hold his head as he caught his breath, the visions still freshly imprinted in his mind. Once he steadied his breathing he finally raised his eyes to make sure he was still in Severus's bedroom and not where his nightmare told him he was. He stood, a bit disoriented, and stumbled to the bathroom.

He thought the nightmares would cease once Voldemort had fallen, but he soon found out he was wrong. The worst was a recurring nightmare that Voldemort hadn't died, and that Harry couldn't stop him. So many deaths, Voldemort would torture everyone he loved right in front of his weak eyes. Each person that touched Harry's life, vanished. From Ginny to Ron and Hermione, the Weasley family, Dumbledore, and now- Severus.

Harry washed his face with scalding hot water to relax himself. Seeing his lover tortured and killed all over again had shaken him quite a bit. It was bad enough for poor Harry that he couldn't stop the snake attack the first time, but to have his dreams haunt him for it was almost unforgivable. Harry tried so hard to make up for his mistakes towards Snape, and until recently Severus would end up brushing Harry off. Harry knew better now especially after sharing kisses and intimate secrets with the man. Harry watched himself in the bathroom mirror, his skeptical expressions reflected into his soul.

He missed Severus, he wished the man were here right now. Harry felt lonely inside without him here, not to mention the fact that Harry was currently occupying the man's bed on top of that. Harry admitted it to himself- he was absolutely smitten with Severus Snape.

Yawning loudly, Harry returned to the man's bedroom. He sat on the exquisite bed and pulled out his iPod, which flashed the time at him- 6:43 pm- along with notifications from Facebook. Jamming his earbuds in place, Harry selected a playlist to help him escape his feelings for a while.

_Welcome to Facebook, logged in as Harry Potter._

_1 New Message from Severus Snape!_

_1 New Message from Hermione Granger!_

_Message from: Severus Snape_

_5:45 pm_

I am on official Headmaster business, Potter. Nothing you should worry yourself about. I won't be on Facebook much over the next few days, either. I am sorry, but I cannot help the circumstances. You are welcome for the gift, I trust you found it satisfactory? You better not wreck my rooms. If one hair is misplaced, it will be your hide, Potter. -smirk-

Harry smiled as he finished reading Snape's message. He wouldn't dare touch anything, aside from the bed, of course. He loved it here though; such a quiet calm private feeling he just couldn't find in the Common Room dormitories. It seemed more personal when he didn't have to share a space with other boys his age. Harry wondered what it would feel like to share a room with Severus, if he would ever get to know the man on a personal level such as this. His heart skipped a beat as thoughts of sharing the same bed with Severus crept into his mind. He moaned and shoved his head into a pillow as his heart beat with an incredible ache at that moment.

He checked Hermione's message, needing to collect his thoughts before he messaged Severus back.

_Message from: Hermione Granger_

_2:47 pm_

Harry, if he is as bad off as you say, then he might need some space. You certainly can't force him to talk about it, you of all people know how he is. He is a private man, he always has been, and he will come to you on his own. You know that. Just give him some time. Also, Harry, he is Headmaster, and he has duties ahead of him. Be patient. That's not to say that you shouldn't tell him how you feel. I think you should, communication is an important component in any relationship. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone about you and Professor Snape. I figured you'd want to tell them on your own time. We love you, Harry.

He was at a cross with himself- he needed Severus, but the man was obviously busy. Harry would have to deal with his absence until he returned, whenever he returned. Harry inwardly sulked.

**Harry Potter**

**9:50 pm**

Thanks, Hermione. As always, you know just what to say :)

Harry sighed. This would be a difficult task.

**Harry Potter**

**10:15 pm**

Where are you? I am just concerned about you, Severus. Please understand... I find you crying at my mother's grave, I bring you home and put you to sleep, and you just leave the next morning without a word as to where? I can't help but feel that you're running from me again, and I'm not letting you get away. I miss you, but I understand that you are busy. When will you be back? I'll be waiting to hear from you...

With nothing left to do, Harry wandered into the lounge and poured himself some Nog. He planned on keeping Facebook pulled up until the man messaged him back.

* * *

_Harry Potter_

_12/31_

_10:18 pm_

Severus...

I understand you'd need time, and that you're out on business, but.. I'm worried about you. We haven't spoken since Christmas night... Come back to me so my heart will stop hurting so bad, or at least message me back...

Oh, yeah... Happy New Year's too...

Severus bit his lip as he read the boy's message. He knew Harry would be worried, but seriously. Then again, five whole days without hearing from him could be bad. Severus sighed as he assessed his paperwork. He was still behind enough to keep him here another day at least. Severus groaned as he admitted to himself the inevitable. He needed Harry as much as Harry needed him.

Not knowing how to respond to Harry, Severus shut his computer off and resigned to his bedroom. He would finish his paperwork quickly then return to Hogwarts, hoping to straighten things out with Harry in the morning. He itched to sleep in his own bed, not that his bed here at Spinner's End was less comfortable. He couldn't explain it to himself but he knew the answer. He felt secure at Hogwarts.

He worked through the night to finish his paperwork and other miscellaneous items before deciding to leave. The time on his watch signaled just after three in the morning. Rubbing his eyes softly he anxiously fetched his most prized possession- the silver flask Harry had given him- hidden beneath his pillow. No one was to ever know how much he adored the gift. Even having it near him calmed him substantially. Severus remembered the evening Harry had given him the small bundle. Things were not the same since that night...

Tucking the flask away in his robes, Severus secured his wards and Apparated to Hogwart's Main Gate. He didn't care for the New Year's holiday, he just needed rest. He would sleep tonight and deal with his problems in the morning. Yes, he thought that seemed for the best.

* * *

Harry logged off Facebook and shut his laptop off completely. Drowning himself in loud music, he climbed into Severus's bed hoping to rest. He couldn't bring himself to leave the man's office for more than a small trip to the Gryffindor Common Room for clothes and essentials. He simply loved the room's peaceful ambiance. He knew it would be hard to give up sleeping here, especially since he knew Snape would kick him out the second he returned.

Harry sighed into the soft white pillow. Five days. Five whole days without hearing so much as a hint from Severus. Harry was so worried that he couldn't even eat a complete meal. After the second night without talking with Severus he stopped sleeping as well as before. Sure, he was calm within Snape's bed, but his natural tendency to over-think things had him in fits. His mind refused to shut off and he would spend half the night creating these weird fallacies- what if Severus was in trouble, what if he was brooding, what if he was secretly mad at Harry, did Harry do something wrong- thoughts like those. He clutched his chest, wondering when this horrible ache would disappear, if it would ever disappear. He needed to see Severus, and he needed the man soon.

Harry settled in and read another chapter from his book. It kept his mind occupied until the drowsiness was too hard to ignore.

* * *

Severus stiffly threw off his robes the second he walked through his office, along with his shoes, not caring where they landed. He was tired and irritated and he needed sleep now. He released an exasperated sigh when he reached the lounge area, evidence apparent that the boy was still lurking in his rooms by Harry's belongings scattered in various places. Merlin help him, if the boy was sleeping in his bed, Severus didn't know what he would do.

Severus silently slipped into his bedroom to see a teenage body he knew too well sprawled out in the middle of his bed. He crept closer to the sleeping boy, taking note of that delectable pale skin showing from the boy's risen shirt. Harry's form resembled a God at that moment to Severus, he seemed so close to perfection that Severus couldn't resist. Even his messy hair seemed to fall in place. Deciding he wanted a better look, Severus delicately shifted himself on top of the unsuspecting boy as motionless as he possibly could. He kept his hands on the sheets but quickly sent his mouth to work, kissing and licking a small path under the boy's exposed ear.

Harry moaned in his sleep, his arms quickly wrapping around Severus's waist and pulling the man down on him rather roughly. Harry gasped, realizing the friction of the body on top of him was very much real. He opened his eyes in surprise to find a pair of lustful onyx eyes reflected back at him in the moonlight.

"Se-Severus, you're back! But when-"

He was effectively cut off by a hungry mouth against his and a hot tongue seeking entrance. Harry opened his mouth to Severus, surrendering to the heat the man was radiating. He moaned as his hips rolled on their own volition. Severus returned the movement, not quite sure of himself at first.

Gasping for air desperately, Severus pulled away and raised his body. Harry whimpered and tried to drag the man back down, but Severus fixed the boy with a stern look.

"Why didn't you return to your own rooms, Harry?" Severus's eyes glistened in the dark moonlight shining through Snape's desolate window. Harry's face glowed at such a heated look from the man. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I- I just-"

"You.. Just... What, Mr. Potter?"

"I just needed to talk to you, I couldn't-"

Severus inclined his head, now just inches from Harry's face. He wanted to kiss the boy senseless, he wanted to devour Harry as if he were a treat made in his honor, but he knew the talking had to come first. Harry remained speechless as he tried to calm his own heart down. Severus was so close, but Harry could tell he was tired. Harry wanted to soothe his fatigue in one way or another.

"I couldn't bring myself to leave, not until I saw for myself that you were okay. I.. I needed to see that you were okay... I mean, five whole days, Severus? You disappear from the planet for five whole days?! I understand you'd need some space, and that maybe this is even moving too fast, but I want you to know that I am, if anything, serious about this- about you. I do love you, I have loved you ever since I found out the truth about you. I respect you and admire you, and it would be an honor if you would take me, Severus. Accept me and my love, and I'll protect you like you've protected me all this time..."

Severus cupped Harry's chin and lifted the boy's eyes up to his own. Harry stared at the man apologetically, his eyes misting over.

"Severus, I swear, I didn't mean to upset you... I am honestly sorry..."

Severus couldn't help the way his heart hammered in his chest. He was enamored with this boy currently occupying his bed. He smiled at Harry's earnest confession. He should have known Harry would over-think things, like he usually would. Severus sighed before gazing deep into Harry's sparkling jade eyes. Harry gasped at the visible lust radiating in Severus's smoke laced look.

"Harry, you have not upset me; you have caught me off guard, but you have always done that. If anything, I seemed to have upset you. You should know by now that I never do anything half-hearted..." Severus dipped his velvet voice directly into the boy's ear, sending shivers up Harry's spine.

Needing just a taste, Severus leaned in to capture Harry's lips in a small kiss. Harry immediately opened his mouth to Severus, their tongues finding each other in hot bliss. He pulled away against his own will, completely captivated by the warmth in Harry's eyes.

"I told you, I love you." Harry reached up to wrap his arms around Severus's neck. Severus held Harry's himself up, staring deep into Harry's soul.

"You only think you love me, Harry," Severus spoke quietly, the doubt bitter in his voice.

Harry placed a chaste kiss on Severus's lips before leaning up to nip at the man's ear.

"I... I don't think I love you, Severus," Harry whispered against the man's neck. "I know I love you. I think, if we don't contain this, this, this electricity among us, that I really will end up making you love me..."

Severus remained quiet, his thoughts not fully coherent to a level he would have liked them to be. His senses were too overloaded with Harry's presence, his smell, his touch, his seductive lips tingling the side of his sensitive neck...

"I never said I didn't love you, Harry... I just-"

Harry ended the conversation by placing a soft kiss on Severus's lips. He was addicted to the man's lips; one kiss was never enough anymore. Harry gripped the man's waist, attempting to pull his body down again. Harry could see the defiance in the man's eyes, but he was determined. Using his legs, Harry knocked the man over on his back and quickly covered him. Harry's mouth lingered on Severus's lips before the man registered the fact that Harry shifted their positions.

Not one to submit easily, Severus growled and fought Harry until he was on top and Harry was helplessly trapped beneath him once again. Severus brought his mouth down on Harry with fervor, their tongues dancing against each other. Severus kissed Harry until the boy was gasping for air.

"I never said I didn't love you, Harry," He softly whispered into the shivering boy's ear, "But I cannot have you acting like a hormonal rutting teenager while you still have school to worry about." He punctuated his point by grinding his hips against Harry's. Harry inhaled sharply, his eyes wide with surprise.

Another electric current passed through Severus's spine straight to his groin. He ground his hips again and again, Harry clawing at his back with each thrust. Yes, Severus thought, absolute perfection. The way Harry's body moved with his, the way the boy was gasping and moaning, the way he responded was enough to send Severus over the edge. He was going insane, his thoughts were lost in Harry's moonlit eyes, eyes that begged him for more. For a wild second, Severus would have indulged the boy's pleas. He knew better, of course, and moved to pull away from the boy to collect his control once more. Severus raised his body, his hands gripping the sheets above Harry's head tightly.

"Severus, _please_!" Severus found Harry's clouded eyes. Harry was seconds away from crying, stray tears already falling down his porcelain face. Severus studied Harry in the moonlight while fighting his own mind for control.

"You can't just-just make me feel this way- and then leave me! It's not fair, Severus! _Please, please don't leave me!_" Harry shouted, his tears flowing freely. He gripped the man's shoulders and pulled Severus down on him. He didn't care if they had sex or not, he just needed to feel Severus close to him. He didn't want to loose anyone this close to him ever again. His heart felt close to exploding and if Severus walked away from him now Harry would loose his mind. He clutched the man's shirt as he buried his head within Severus's chest and sobbed weakly, inhaling that smooth velvet scent that he loved so much and tried to calm himself.

Severus kept his arms straight and balanced his weight so that he wouldn't suffocate Harry, although it seemed Harry was content with breathing in Severus's skin. His lower body covered the boy under him, his legs falling between Harry's. His cock pulsed at the pressure, but he wouldn't dare move until Harry was calm again. Severus stilled his own beating heart as he reigned in the fact that his erection was efficiently lined up with Harry's at that moment. He fisted the sheets to keep himself from grinding against the boy beneath him, a motion that his mind screamed at him that it was wrong, but his body told him it felt so right. He would have to move before Harry noticed the effects.

Harry finally relaxed enough to steal a glance at Severus's face. He lifted his eyes in search of those obsidian irises he knew too well. Severus stared back with such intensively blazed desire, his eyes shining in the dim light. Harry lost himself in those eyes, until he wiggled by accident and felt a strong jolt surge through him as his erection moved against Severus's groin. Severus felt his knuckles tingle as he tightened his grip on the bed, desperately trying to control his hips that were now moving in small circles around Harry's heat.

"Harry... I- I can't..."

"Fuck, stop fighting it! This feels too damn good and you know it..."

Harry arched his back, moaning and gripping Severus's shoulders harder. Severus hung his head, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, his control hanging by a slim thread. His body already knew the answer, acting without his permission as his hips ground themselves slower against the whimpering boy.

"Yes, Severus, fuck yes..." Harry spread his legs and attempted to meet each thrust with his own. He clawed Snape's back through his shirt, pulling the older wizard's bottom closer to him to savor that sweet friction.

Severus closed his eyes as he inhaled sharply. His body burned with lust for Harry, and one look into those dark jade green eyes told Severus that Harry felt the same way. He felt Harry's shaking hands surface to unbutton his shirt, roughly pulling and tugging the fabric. He felt Harry's warm moist lips as the boy kissed up his neck, teeth gently grazing sensitive areas. Harry slid cool hands up and down Severus's chest, his eyes taking in all of the man he could see. Harry memorized every scar, every indention, every taunt muscle on the man's body with his exploring hands. Severus shivered, eyes shut tightly, mouth slightly open. Harry pushed his abdomen against Severus roughly, determined to break the man's control. Harry wanted to see him unbound to his rules, he wanted to be the only one to make him succumb to his fantasies.

Wild onyx pearls found blazing emerald pools. Severus growled as he shifted on his knees, knocking Harry's legs open wider. He fell on his elbows for support, his right hand fisting the boy's hair and turning his head so Severus could release his attack on Harry's neck. Harry yelped in surprise, his breath coming in short spurs as Severus bit and coaxed sensitive skin in his wicked mouth, marking a hot trail down the boy's exposed skin. Harry moaned, his heart skipped beats in between breaths.

Severus shifted his weight on his left arm as he used his free hand to divest Harry from his shirt. He worked through Harry's buttons in less than a second, sitting up and yanking the boy up with him. He roughly tore the fabric from Harry's body, dark eyes appreciatively scanning the boy's golden toned body, perfectly glowing in the moonlight. He slid his hands down Harry's chest to his stomach, reaffirming to himself that Harry was real and that he was here in his bed. Harry purred, stirring Severus from his outright _worship_ of the boy's body. He pressed the boy back down against the sheets. Capturing Harry's hands above the boy's head as he slowly worked his mouth down Harry's chest, Severus kissed every inch of warm silk skin he could reach. He caressed his tongue over a pert nipple, watching as Harry sucked in and wiggled against him. Severus kept the boy trapped, his wicked tongue lapping languorous circles around the sensitive area until Harry was panting and begging for more.

"Se-Seve-Severus, -gasp-.. Please... -moan- More.. Please!"

Severus smirked before making his way to give the other nipple the same treatment. Harry arched his back completely off the bed, molding himself to the masterful body above him. Severus was playing him like a piano, striking each key with such precision that Harry was sure he was not going to last long at this pace.

Releasing Harry's wrists, Severus let his own hands trail down the boy's arms, holding Harry's shoulders as he inched down the boy's well toned abdomen. He licked a hot trail down the middle of Harry's abs, swirling around the dip in his hips before nipping at each of the boy's sides. Harry's face heated as he gripped the top of the bed, his moans now turned into more profound pleas for release. He was so close, so fucking close, and Severus was torturing him with soft touches and kisses that melted his heart. Harry thought he would either die, orgasm, cry, or a combination of all three if Severus kept this up.

Severus crept lower at a maddening pace, his hands lingering on the boy's belt. Harry heard his belt buckle rattle and his pants finally unsnap. He took short breaths as Severus slid his pants down, the man's elegant fingers burning his skin as he slid each leg off. Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry's choice of solid black boxers, his arousal evident through the thin material. He let his hands feel the boy's shaking legs as he positioned himself in front of Harry. He experimentally dug his nails inside the boy's thighs and dragged them upward, pleased with the cry the action elicited from Harry, who was now thrusting upward in search of any friction.

"Severus, SHIT, this is fucking torture dammit just fucking TOUCH ME ALRE-"

Harry bit his own lip to prevent the scream that bubbled up as Severus slid his hot mouth over Harry's arousal, still covered by the thin cotton boxers Harry wore. Severus held Harry's hips steady as he sucked the material, drowning in the boy's natural smell. He lapped his tongue around the boy's covered cock. Harry's strangled moan enticed Severus to work harder; he dipped his head lower, allowing Harry's full length into his mouth; and he used his teeth to teasingly nip along the boy's cock as he sucked the tip roughly through his boxers. His eyes fluttered upward and locked with Harry's.

"Oh, fuck..." Harry's body convulsed as the boy succumbed to his orgasm. Harry felt his stomach coil, white hot pressure releasing from deep inside him. Unable to control himself, he moaned and shouted as the magnificent sensation flooded his entire body, each shock wave more intense than the last. Severus felt the boy's cock pulse, even through his now soaked boxers. Satisfied with himself, Severus released his grip and surveyed the boy in question, who was gasping for breath and clutching his chest, his other hand intertwined with the sheets. Severus smirked, savoring the taste of cotton and Harry's arousal as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"That.. amazing... bloody fucking brilliant... If you can make me cum without touching me directly, I can't wait to see what else you can make me do..."

Harry reached out for Severus's arm and weakly pulled the man up to him.

"Kiss... Kiss me..."

Severus met the boy's breathless lips, capturing every unspoken word or promise Harry could have uttered before then. Severus felt his heart constrict and he knew- Harry owned his heart. He pulled away but Harry stopped him, his eyes pleading for Severus to stay.

Severus obeyed his wish and lay beside the sated boy, wondering idly when the boy felt it was ever okay to 'cuddle' next to Severus Snape. Nevertheless, Severus opened his arms and allowed him to snuggle closer, not like he had a choice. Harry had overtaken his bed and was not going to leave anytime soon. Harry smiled as he buried himself into Snape's warmth.

"You're not going to kick me out?"

"Would you leave, even if I threatened to hex you, Harry?"

"Never. I'll never leave your side ever again."

"Exactly," Severus replied, his smooth voice easing over Harry like dark satin. Harry yawned and stretched his limbs lazily. He placed a warm hand on Severus's chest to draw circles around the man's skin.

"What about you? Can I-"

"Absolutely not," came Severus's stern reply.

Harry pursed his lips.

"Why not?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the insolent boy curled up against him. Harry's eyes glistened as Severus raised a hand to console the boy's cheek.

"Because my needs have already been fulfilled, Harry. Now sleep, because when we wake later I am sending you back to your own rooms."

Harry nuzzled into Severus as the older wizard covered them with a heavy blanket. He wondered what the man meant when he said his needs were already fulfilled.. Harry liked the way 'we' rolled from his lips. It fit perfectly, much like Harry felt being wrapped in Severus's arms. His mind filed it away as he slipped into a peaceful slumber paradise of dreams filled with one dark, mysterious, and sexy Headmaster.

Severus sighed into Harry's hair as he held the boy solemnly in his arms. Truly smiling for the first time in forever, it seemed, Severus realized that he felt happier than he had in ages, with the exception of an impossible arousal he had to control. He willed his erection to rest as he focused on Harry's steady breathing. His contentment easily lulled him to sleep.


End file.
